Saya Otonashi
Summary Saya at first seems to be a happy, normal high school girl, who enjoys life and cares for the people around her. This dramatic change in the character is explained as the movie is set a few months before the start of the Vietnam War and Blood is set in present day and Saya has no memory of her life before a few years ago. During the first few episodes Saya learns that she is not like everybody else and that she is the only person alive who can kill the Chiropteran monsters. Horrified and scared by this revelation Saya is initially reluctant to fight and is afraid that uncovering the secrets of her past will bring her more pain and misery. Both Hagi and David know the truth about her but they both decide it is best for Saya to uncover the truth herself. As the series progresses she learns more about herself and accepts her mission to destroy the Chiropteran and towards the very end of the series she is more like she was in The Last Vampire, cold and non-talkative, choosing only to focus on her mission. She is a skilled athlete and fighter and her katana is specially made with an edge she can touch that draws blood from her hand and distributes it across the length of the blade. We eventually learn that it is Saya's blood that gives her the power to kill the Chiropterans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B/8-C Name: Saya Otonashi Origin: Blood Plus Gender: Female Classification: Chiropteran Queen Age: Chronologically 173+ years; stopped aging at 16 Destructive Capacity: Large Wall/Building level Range: Extended melee range with katana Speed: Superhuman reactions, movement speed, and agility Durability: Wall/Building level+ (was able to survive being thrown through the brick wall of a high tower and the subsequent impact of falling from a great height) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Superhuman; is easily able to cleave through the flesh and bone of humans and chiropterans alike with her sword Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Her katana Intelligence: Extensive training in fencing. Supreme knowledge and experience in fighting chiropterans. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability, immortality (type 1 and 3), can sense the presence of other Chiropterans, sharp fangs, can drain blood from others via her fangs, regeneration (low-mid), berserker mode, her blood causes her sister Diva and all chiropterans created by her, directly or indirectly, to crystallize and die, supremely skilled in swordplay, is able to play the violin and cello. Weaknesses: Her sister Diva's blood causes her to crystallize and die, her blood will lose its crystallizing potency if/when she conceives children, enters periodic three-decade-long hibernation periods, when said hibernation periods draw near, she suffers fainting spells and her healing factor is weakened, is unable to discern friend from foe in berserker mode, needs to either drink blood or receive regular blood transfusions to stay healthy. Category:Characters Category:Blood Plus Category:Vampire Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters